INJECTION
by Aitsuki Sa-Eun
Summary: Después del éxito en la recuperación de Sasuke por el equipo 7, el consejo decidió revisar el sello del Kyuubi, encerrando a Naruto durante un tiempo...pero cuando sale...¿seguirán estando sus amigos con él? o le abandonarán //Yaoi, parejas no decididas
1. Descubriendo el vacío

Hola a todos!!

Bueno este es mi primer fic y...¡agh! no puedo evitar estar nerviosa!! !!

Espero que no sea demasiado malo el fic, al fin y al cabo al ser el primero no creo que sea perfecto pero espero que no sea malo x-x

Ya solo me queda decir la frase de siemrpe : "La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es pura coincidencia"

**INJECTION**

Después de la recuperación de Sasuke, pasaron otros dos años, pero entonces se consideró que era hora de hacer un control al sello del kyuubi, por lo que el consejo decidió tener a Naruto, encerrado en la torre del alma, para ver la influencia que tenía el chakra del kyuubi en él, al principio todos los de su generación incluidos sus más allegados, se negaron, pero más tarde tras oír que Naruto podría estar manteniendo una serie de conversaciones con el kyuubi, desde ese momento empezaron a dejar de apoyarle alegando que era por su bien, que si algo malo ocurría con el sello, debían averiguarlo, etc..., también le prometieron que irían a recogerle una vez saliera, serían las primeras personas que vería, Naruto acabo aceptando debido a esta promesa y al ánimo que le estaban dando sus amigos, así fue como después de una fiesta de despedida, se fue a la torre del alma, donde pasaría un año y medio encerrado.

Pov´s Naruto (Durante el encarcelamiento)

Llevo ya un año...es más duro de lo que pensaba, no puedo hablar con nadie, ni si quiera con Kyuu..., tampoco he visto a nadie... ni a nada que no sean estas paredes, techo y suelo blancos..., sino fuera porque sé que me están esperando ahí fuera, estoy seguro que ya me habría suicidado o algo por el estilo.., mi sueño esta ya trastocado, no sé si es de día o de noche, creo que hay veces que paso días despierto, y otros tantos durmiendo, solo sé el día que es, por un candelario automático que va cambiando, cada día, es muy aburrido, ni siquiera puedo comer, tampoco es que me haga falta debido a Kyuu, pero odio estar delgado, no es que este anoréxico, tengo una complexión delgada, pero no me gusta verme delgado, me recuerda a que no he comido...tengo ganas de probar algo, no sentir ningún sabor durante tanto tiempo, creo que van a acabar con mi sentido del gusto...aparte del calendario, tengo la ropa con la que entre, y la que me dan cada dos meses, tampoco es que me vaya a ensuciar en un sitio donde no hay nada, pero bueno, además son más soso, los típicos yukatas blancos, pero no me puedo quejar, no hay nadie al que quejarse...

También me he dado cuenta de algo, ahora que estoy aquí sin la presión de las miradas de odio de los aldeanos y el que dirán, soy muy tranquilo y estoy pensando con más claridad, es el pensar lo que hace que no me vuelva loco durante mi estancia aquí, me invento historias, reproduzco mentalmente recuerdos divertidos, etc...Aparte de eso práctico algo que creí que nunca iba a practicar, el yoga, mira que me lo enseño Lee, para ayudarme con mi triste taijutsu, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho, tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho más, ya que cualquier actividad que sobrepase cierto límite, pues acaban electrocutándome, ya que es imprescindible que no use chakra, solo me ha pasado dos veces, y tampoco la descarga es para tanto, pero no soy masoquista, así que procuro vigilar mi gasto de energías

Otra cosa que he estado haciendo últimamente es jugar con mi pelo... es un poco triste y quizás se rían o algo si me descubren pero he de decir que es bastante entretenido, como siempre me lo cortado una vez cada dos semanas o menos, pues tiene mucha fuerza y en un año escaso ya me alcanza la cadera, así que pues hago trenzas, rastas, coletas, etc, vamos lo que se me pase por la cabeza, si me dicen algo al salir, diré que me lo dejé largo para aprender jutsus de pelo, nunca admitiré que es porque me gusta largo...

En fin...el calendario acaba de cambiar...un día menos para salir de aquí...

* * *

(Fin de la sentencia) 00:00

Por fin, hoy es el día en que me sacan, me trajeron ayer por la noche unos pantalones negros de chándal y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de Konoha, tampoco es cuestión de ir con el pijama por la calle, ya tienen que estar todos al llegar, porque una promesa es una promesa, jejeje

La puerta ya me la ha abierto, pero esperaré a que lleguen ellos

06:00

Me creía que iban a venir a la hora justa...bueno quizás tuvieron una misión el día anterior y están agotados...supongo que llegaran entonces más tarde, bueno porque espere unas horas más no me voy a morir

12:30

Esto ya es muy raro...me extraña que no hayan llegado Baa-chan, ni Iruka...ellos si se podrían escapar en el descanso para verme...es un poco raro...bueno tendrán mucho trabajo, a ver si por la tarde...

18:45

No sé que es lo que pasa...pero definitivamente esto es muy raro, Iruka debe de haber terminado ya con las clases, y Baa-chan por muy vaga que sea con el trabajo, no tarda tanto con Shizune...y los chicos deben de estar en una misión o algo... a lo mejor es eso y por eso tardan...o a lo mejor quieren aparecer en el último minuto del día...bueno esperaré...

23:59

...No puede ser...algo ha debido de pasar...no lo entiendo...no ha venido nadie, ni un mensaje, ni nada..., le preguntaré al guarda

- Perdone, pero ha ocurrido algo en la aldea

- No, estos último meses, no ha habido ningún problema, de hecho hay menos encargos que nunca, debido a que no hay conflictos, parecen la Era de las vacaciones de los shinobis, jajaja, sino fuera por este trabajo de vigilar la torre, no hubiera tenido trabajo en dos meses, ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Jeje, que bien ¿no?

- Uhm...la verdad es que me habían dicho que eras hiperactivo o algo, y me temía lo peor, pero eres bastante tranquilo

- Normal, ahí encerrado tanto tiempo, me tire practicando yoga y relajación, otra cosa no podía hacer

- Entonces debes ser un maestro en la materia, jajaja

- Si -Bueno por lo menos me toco un guardia simpático, pero...entonces qué pasa, sino hay misiones, por qué no han venido, uhm...no, no debo pensar en eso, lo mismo el consejo le pidió al guarda, que me dijera eso, esperaré hasta mañana

* * *

Llevo ya seis días esperando...pero no ha llegado nadie..., sigo hablando con el guarda y empiezo a creer que no miente...estoy empezando a pensar que se han olvidado de mí..., el guarda ya le doy pena..., me admitió y todo que al principio tenía ganas de darme una paliza aprovechando que no había entrenando durante tanto tiempo, pero que se dio cuenta de que no soy una amenaza...y le estoy dando pena...nunca espere eso de nadie...no me gusta sentirme así, pero agradezco su preocupación, incluso me invitó a su casa, pero yo me negué diciendo que seguiría esperando, hoy me dijo que iba a ir a buscar a alguien, me pregunto quién será

- Uzumaki, venimos a ofrecerle un trato -El consejo...no puede ser- Debido a su excelente comportamiento, y a su cambio de actitud, venimos a ofrecerle el siguiente trato

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás, hemos oído hablar de ti estos últimos días, de mi nieto, que casualmente es el que fue tu guardia estos últimos meses, y bueno nos hemos convencido de que solo eres un contenedor no el demonio en sí, así que te pedimos disculpas -No puede ser...el consejo...pidiendo disculpas

- Yo...

- Sentimos, lo ocurrido, es capaz que hasta dudes de nuestra palabras a estas alturas,...pero es la verdad lo sentimos...-La mujer del consejo incluso esta llorando...y se ve que no es forzado...

- Gracias...solo con que se den cuenta de eso...ya me hace feliz...

- Gracias, de verdad

- En cuanto al trato...

- Si, perdona, como ya ves es muy difícil hacer cambiar a alguien de opinión y bueno...a pesar de que es algo de lo que nos avergonzamos, nosotros hemos tardado un año y medio, para cambiar nuestra opinión hacía a ti...sabemos que los aldeanos seguirán viendo como antes...y tratándote igual, así que te ofrecemos los poderes que tiene un Sannin, es decir, puedes salir de la aldea, sin ser considerado nukenin, atender al llamado para ayuda de la aldea si quieres, elegir la misión que quieres, y todo ello sin tener que dar parte de dónde estés...

- Un momento..., ¿me están diciendo que abandone la aldea?

- No, no es eso...solo que estarías mejor fuera de ella...hemos visto todo lo que te han hecho estos años y no hicimos nada por evitarlo...por eso, nosotros creemos que es mejor que estés fuera...pero como hemos dicho tendrías los poderes de un Sannin, es decir, si quieres permanece en la aldea

- Perdón...es que estoy un tanto sensible...me dijeron que iban a venir unas personas y...

- ¿De qué personas se tratan? , lo mismo están en misiones, ven a nuestro despacho y lo miramos

- De acuerdo

* * *

Fuimos a la oficina, pero ya Baa-chan no estaba, solo estaba Shizune, recogiendo unos papeles, supongo que Baa-chan se escapó de sus deberes, se ve a Shizune muy nerviosa recogiendo papeles, no debió de reconocerme estando delgado, pálido y con el pelo largo, pero bueno ya iré a verles después a todos, sino vienen a por mí, iré yo a por ellos

Empezamos a ver los informes, y cuál fue mi sorpresa que todos están de vacaciones, excepto Chouji e Ino, que salieron lesionados de una misión, aunque ponía que la lesión no era grave...estos documentos son oficiales se que no me están engañando...entonces simplemente se olvidaron de mí...había barajado la opción de que me estuviese mintiendo el consejo...pero Kyuu, me confirmó que decían la verdad...se olvidaron de mí...ellos...me dejaron..., rompieron su promesa...ellos...mi familia...lo que me había dado los ánimos para superar el encierro...ya no están aquí para mí...no es justo...por qué...yo...joder...yo...

- Dadme el título ese de Sannin, me voy de Konoha

- Uzumaki-san... ¿...?

- Ya no hago falta aquí, eso es lo que me quieren decir mis "amigos", mi "familia", mis "compañeros", no tengo nada que hacer aquí...me voy...gracias por lo que han hecho hoy, y sobre todo gracias por reconocer mi existencia...algo que esperaba que hubiesen reconocido ellos...pero me equivoqué...

- ¿No podemos detenerle verdad?

- No...me iré ahora...¿pueden darme sus horarios?...no me los quiero encontrar

- Claro...y bueno tome esto -Me dio una cuenta bancaria de alguien- Es de su familia...su padre fue el cuarto Hokage...debió habérselo contado Jiraya ¿no es así? -Simplemente asentí- te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo

- Gracias...

Ese día abandoné Konoha, aquel lugar que tanto amaba por la gente que vivía en el, aquel sitio al que pertenecía..., ya no pertenezco...aquellas personas a las que tanto apreciaba...ya no...

* * *

Bueno espero que os gustase , como dije antes es mi primer fic y estoy muy nerviosa, comentadme cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea me haría mucha ilusión!!

Saludos y gracias por haberlo leído!! O!!


	2. Perdido, desaparecido, ilocalizable

Hola!! Siento haber actualizado este más tarde que el otro u-uUU, pero bueno por fin lo hice, aunque será ya en el siguiente capítulo cuando empiece a ponerse interesante de verdad

Bueno, solo me queda decir "Naruto no me pertenece y blabla..."

Os dejo con la historia!! n-n. Espero que os guste! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Perdido, desaparecido, ilocalizable, son sinónimos de ti**

_Tres meses y medio después de la salida de Naruto de la villa oculta de la hoja_

Konoha amanecía como cualquier día, los mercaderes abriendo sus comercios, los niños van a la academia ninja, los ninjas en la oficina reportando el éxito o fracaso de su misión, etc...vamos un día normal en Konoha, excepto en un sitio, el cual era la oficina de la Hokage

Nada más llegar un mensajero a la oficina, después de que Tsunade leyese el mensaje el caos se desató en la oficina, inmediatamente mandó llamar a todos lo integrantes del Rookie 9, así como a sus profesores, en pocos minutos estos llegaron, y se encontraron con la preocupación encarnada en Tsunade

- ¡Callaos todos! y escuchadme atentamente -Todos los presentes ante esa orden, se sentaron inmediatamente a la espera de lo que Tsunade iba a decir -Akatsuki ha capturado al Hachibi recientemente, según nos ha indicado el Raikage, por lo que la situación se ha complicado bastante, ya que solo queda un bijuu sin capturar, y este es Naruto...

- Entonces nos ha llamado aquí para proteger a Naruto ¿no es así Tsunade-sama? -Preguntó Kakashi, no una visible preocupación en su cara

- Si, además en esta tarea colaborarán, las otras cuatro aldeas fundadoras, el problema es muy serio, después de la captura del Hachibi, solo queda el Kyuubi, y debido a esta situación límite, hemos llegado hasta el punto de celebrar una cumbre de los cinco kages...si Akatsuki obtiene al Kyuubi, nos veremos en vueltos en la tercera guerra ninja...

- Entonces el objetivo de Akatsuki es comenzar una guerra..., y por eso Naruto-kun podría...podría morir -Sollozaba Hinata

- ¡No! No lo permitiremos, por eso os he elegido para protegerlo, tenéis que evitar a toda costa que Akatsuki se haga con él, sino...no solo le perderemos a él, sino que comenzará con toda seguridad la tercera guerra...

- Hai, Tsunade-sama

- Aclarada ya la misión solo queda, que os reunáis con Naruto, una vez hecho esto, os daremos las indicaciones de las instalaciones donde viviréis con él

- Entonces, vamos a recoger a Naruto de la torre del alma -Sugirió Sakura

- No, no hace falta ya he enviado a Shizune a que lo recoja, ya tiene que estar al llegar -Entra Shizune a la oficina, visiblemente alterada

- ¡Tsunade-sama! No está... él no esta

- Imposible...si en la torre del alma, no puede entrar nadie que no esté autorizado... ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, yo fui pero él ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera había guarda en la entrada...

- Pero...¡Si es que es imposible! La torre del alma solo puede abrirse por mi autorización y yo... ¡No la he dado!

- Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama...como siempre tan maleducada, debería actuar como la Hokage que es y no como una histérica, si actúa de esa forma en una guerra pondría en peligro a toda la aldea -Dice uno de los miembros del consejo, los cuales habían entrado después de haber oído los gritos de Tsunade

- No estoy para protocolos ahora...Naruto Uzumaki ha desparecido, posiblemente secuestrado, podría empezar la tercera guerra ninja y me dices que me calme -Tsunade conforme hablaba se iba alterando más y más, incluso parecía que el henge estaba fallando, se le podían ver arrugas en la cara

- ... ¿se ha fijado en la fecha de hoy? -Comenta el consejo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- Y que mierda me importa eso, ¡Naruto ha desaparecido!

- Puede que su cargo este por encima del nuestro Tsunade-sama, pero no puede faltarnos el respeto de esa forma

- Tsunade-sama...

- ¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?

- Naruto...su...liberación fue hace tres meses y medio... -Ante esta declaración, la oficina entera quedó en silencio

- No puedes ser...nosotros...nos olvidamos de él... -La voz de Tsunade sonaba entrecortada y apenas se podía entender, estaba al borde del llanto

- ... -El Rookie 9, no estaba mucho mejor que Tsunade, ninguno era capaz de articular palabra, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que fue roto por el consejo

- El chico os estuvo esperando seis días en la torre

- ¿¡Cómo sabes eso?! -Para ellos estaba claro, el consejo había sido el culpable de que Naruto, no estuviese con ellos...

- Nosotros fuimos a recogerle...ya que nadie lo hizo...os estuvo esperando seis días...lo teníais que haber visto...se quedaba mirando la aldea desde el tejado de la torre, esperando que "sus amigos", "su familia" fueran a por él..., nunca pensé que llegase el día en que lo reconociera...pero ese chico en verdad, amaba esta aldea, os quería a todos por encima de todo...y nosotros siempre negamos que eso fuera verdad...pero él nos lo demostró... -Conforme hablaba, su voz se iba apagando, y aunque las últimas palabras apenas eran audibles, estas llegaron a todos..., la forma en que este miembro del consejo lo dijo, hizo ver que el consejo no fue el culpable de la desaparición de Naruto...

- No...no puede ser... ¿dónde está?...-Suplicaba Tsunade, la cual ya no había conseguido aguantar más, dejando escapar finalmente sus lágrimas

- Donde él quiera estar, nosotros le dimos su herencia y el título de Sannin, ...él esta donde quiera estar, y esperamos todo el consejo que este bien -Se propusieron a salir, hasta que Kakashi, se interpuso entre ellos cortandoles la salida

- Corre peligro...Akatsuki va detrás de él, ahora más que nunca, tenemos que localizarle, decidnos donde esta...

- No lo sabemos, el último que lo vio fue Jiraya, y fue hace dos meses, es probable que no le encontréis, bueno ya hemos dicho todo aquello que sabemos, si nos disculpa nos retiramos -Kakashi se aparto dejándolos pasar, después de que Tsunade se lo indicara

Una vez el consejo salió de la oficina, reino de nuevo el silencio, al cabo de un rato, Tsunade mandó llamar a el ANBU, para que buscasen a Jiraya, al cabo de unas horas, durante las cuales nadie se movió, de su respectivo asiento, entró Jiraya

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Estaba espiando tranquilamente, hasta que me interrumpieron... -Este se percató de las caras de los demás y supo al instante lo que ocurría

- Tú sabías lo que había pasado... -Tsunade se levantó de su asiento, y dirigiéndose rápidamente a Jiraya, lo cogió de la ropa amenazantemente- ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?!

- Porque él me lo pidió, no sé como pudisteis olvidaros, él siempre os ha tenido mucho aprecio a todos...

- Pues tú tampoco estuviste... -Intentó defenderse Tsunade

- Para mí era imposible, yo estaba en Yukigakure, a un mes de aquí, le pedí a las ranas, que en cuanto invocase a una me avisará, hasta que pasó un mes, no invocó ninguna, ya después quedamos y me contó lo que pasó, de todas formas, si sigue estando en el mismo sitio que él me dijo, estará seguro -Ante esta afirmación una luz de esperanza se extendió por toda la sala

- ¿Dónde está?

- Sé el lugar, pero solo con eso no lo encontraréis

- Serás idiota si nos dice el sitio, será fácil de encontrar, pocas personas hay rubias, con los ojos azules, y marcas en la cara -Dice Tsunade con gran sarcasmo

- Si te digo que no lo encontraréis, es que no lo encontraréis, si no me dejáis termiar, pues pasa lo que pasa -Este comentario lo único que hizo fue enfadar más a Tsuande

- Bueno pues termina de una maldita vez ¡Corre peligro! o ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?

- Claro que comprendo la situación, bueno la razón por la que no lo encontraréis, es por su gran capacidad de disfrazarse

- ¿Disfrazarse?

- Si, continuamente esta cambiando de aspecto, sino fuese por su sello no lo reconocerías ni aunque lo tuvieseis delante, se le da bastante bien disfrazarse

- Somos ninjas, en el momento en que detectemos el usó de chakra, sabremos que es él, aunque este en henge el chakra puede detectarse- Afirmó contundentemente Sasuke

- Es que el problema es ese, no esta usando un henge, usa tintes, lentillas de color, etc... para poder cambiar de aspecto

- Entonces será difícil de localizar...pero el lugar es...

- Seventh Heaven

- Pero allí...el chakra no se puede usar... y vive casi medio millón de personas... -Indicó Shizune

- ¿Por qué no se puede usar?

- Si lo usas...digamos que tu cuerpo estalla...

- ¿A quién se le ocurre crear una ciudad así? ¡Hay que ser idiotas!

- Verás Kiba, es una ciudad creada principalmente para el ocio, es decir, es el paraíso para los alcohólicos, borrachos, drogadictas, ludópatas, etc...imagínate si se pudiese usar chakra, en una ciudad así...se expandiría el caos rápidamente...

- ...Será difícil...pero no hay tiempo que perder...¡Id en su busca!

-¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!

De este modo, todo el Rookie 9, partió a Seventh Heaven

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2, espero que os haya gustado n.n, como habéis visto ahora en fic se va a situar en una ciudad en la que las drogas, el alcohol, y el sexo entre otras muchos más vicios, será lo que impere en la ciudad, aunque eso bueno ya lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo ;3

También quería daros gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic!! Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que lo estéis siguiendo y sobretodo que os haya gustado, espero no haberos defraudado en este capítulo. Y bueno, ya lo de siempre, si me queréis comentar algo, sobre si os ha gustado o no, o si creéis que debería cambiar algo, dejad un review y ya tomaré en cuanta vuestras sugerencias n.n

Ja ne!! ;3


End file.
